The Omega Point. (Private roleplay, unless you want to join.)
Plot: When a super sized Ophelia is able to acquire the Master Emerald with the aid of Asonja the hedgehog from Angel Island, she eats it and starts to feel strange. Soon the emerald's power takes over her mind and she is turned into Omega Ophelia. Now with the power of the chaos emeralds at her disposal and warping her mind she assumes goddess status. What fate will await not only Mobius, but the primal universe now? (It's private unless you agree to join under the fact there is a god tier character in this roleplay.) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 *Zapor888 *Sonicsilva1 *Brudikai222 *Trisell Chronos Involved Characters: *Ophelia the fox (Jaredthefox92) *Omega Ophelia (Jaredthefox92) * Zulnut the Duck (Zapor888) * Clara the Beetle (Zapor888) * Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) * Axel the Hedgehog(Brudikai222) * Mahdi the Weasel (if its ok I can put in two characters as well) * Virus Act One: It Begins Ophelia and her newly acquired henchman Asonja were in a heated battle with none other than the guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island himself, Knuckles. While Ophelia was giant sized, (but not too big) fending off Knuckles she ordered Asonja to keep him busy so that she may fulfill her master plan. All she needed to do was get to the emerald, enlarge, and eat it for her overall goal to be achieved. "Asonja! Cover me and keep this red head off of me!" She let out while trying to move towards the temple. "Yes ma'am!" He shouted, and side-kicked Knuckles away to prevent him from getting any closer. "Sorry bud, you're not getting any closer than this without taking me down first." "Grrr! You two clowns are not getting near the sacred emerald and that is final!" Knuckles let out as he got back up and shouted. "Hmph. Stuborn as always. Such as shame that I have to beat someone like you down to the dirt. You'd be begging for mercy once Ophelia because goddess of this puny world." Asonja says and dashed to him, about to kick him. "Goddess? Are you crazy!?! She works for Eggman!" Knuckles said as he then was hit hard and plows into a tree. "Then I suppose you can say that I'' work for Eggman too. Except, I follow Ophelia's orders more than that fat man. I go my own path, and I choose what I think is best for me. Nothing will change that." He walked to Knuckles and even picks up the tree. "You fool! Don't you know what she can do with that kind of power?" He then rushes at him to charge. "I'm aware exactly...To make this world a much controlled place!" He kicked knuckles back again, still walking in his direction. He was pushing Knuckles back more and more. "She's using you!" he said as he is knocked back still as he is pushed towards the edge of the island. He stood in front of him, staring down at him. "She has influenced me for a long time. I would never turn her down, even if it's just as crazy as this sounds. She's doing this for the greater good, and I'm helping her out because nobody else would!" He growled quietly. "You over-sized freak!" He let out. "I think we ALL know who the over-sized freak really is..." He rolled his eyes, sighing and pointing to him. A black plane flew over Angel island The only thing visable was an emblem of a phoenix. "Oh great..." Asonja groaned and face palmed. "Him of all places...Now I got two people to deal with..." The plane landed below Mahdi and Axel jumped out looking towards the altar. "I hope you were wrong about this Mahdi." Axel started walking. "Ya'know I hope I am too. Asonja is too much of a self loathing type to pull something like this." Mahdi followed walking up the stairs. Asonja sighed and just watched the two join in. He had this glare that he normally wouldn't have, like he would kill anyone who stood in his way. "Well well...Figured you'd show up..." He crossed his arms at them. Axel came up the last step. "Hey is it just me or has Asonja gotten.................... Well someones been eating their veggies.." "Yeah this goes against all scientific reasoning. He probably got hit with a enlarging ray that enabled him to reach such height." Mahdi said trying to make sense of this. "I suppose you could say that, Mahdi. You kinda got the right idea." He shrugged. "Now what do you two want, I'm in the middle of something..." He was still pissed at Axel's comment, but did nothing about it. "Cronos came to Mahdi saying "go to angel island stop this giant fox lady from eating the master emerald otherwise she will become a god blah blah blah." Axel said this in an old man voice. " So we're here to stop the the fox lady but know that you and knuckles are here it will be a 4 on 1 assault, There's no way we can lose!!" Axel with a hint of joy in his voice. Asonja sighed. "Uhm...don't you mean 3 on 2?" "You turned evil again didn't you.." Axel's voice turned from joy to disappointment. "Then I guess you'll fight me with no holding back right?" "You bet I won't. I've wanted to do this for a long time." He smirked. "Go ahead, you make the first shot. I dare you." Meanwhile Ophelia rushed as fast as could to the alter. Once there she gazed at the beuaty of the Master Emerald for only a second while approaching it.She then smiled and grew big enough to where it would be able to be eaten by her massive body. "All I have to do is take it and eat it, then it's power will be mine!" She said to herself. ''I can feel Ophelia's getting very close to getting that power! Asonja thought. If I can keep stalling, there's no way we'll lose! He smirked even more. "Mahdi you go with knuckles to protect the emerald I'll handle Asonja." Axel turned to his friend then turned back to Asonja. "Great I hope you did training cuz you can't hit what you can't catch." Axel formed plasma in one hand as he ran around Asonja' feet. Mahdi's drones lifted him up to the upper part of the alter seeing Ophelia. " DONT TOUCH IT!!!" Asonja growled and tried kicking where Axel was going. He looked at Ophelia's direction, muttering "Shit...we're getting so close!" He grit his teeth and went back to Axel, attempting to stop his path by placing his foot down infront of the direction he was going. Axel crashed into his foot then rolled back onto his feet. " Ya'know that was rude.." Axel jumped onto his foot and ran up his leg burning Asonja's leg with the plasma. He groaned a bit in pain and swatted Axel off to a nearby tree. "You're just AS rude." "Drones? Really?"She said a the titanic fox simply swept them away with the back of her hand. Suddenly a mysterious figure in a starry robe and a mask appears in a flash of light in front of Ophelia... "Well, well, well... looks likes someone has finally decided to actually take the Master Emerald..." "What of it?" She said as she grunted. "Why I am the high apostle of anyone who controlls the Master Emerald, to put it short, I shall serve you in your... whatever your doing, if you do manage to controll it." Mahdi jumped off his drones then they circled around him. "Don't underestimate me lady." Axel hit the tree. "tch says you. Mind if I kic it up a notch? Cuz im not waiting for your answer." Axel tightened his arm bands and ran at Asonja full speed. "Okay, well can you be a dear and hold off the drone kid for me for a second?" She asked the 'apostle'. "Are you controlling the Master Emerald?... *sigh* Alright fine, you'd get it anyway." The 'apostle' fires a green spear of energy at Mahdi "CHAOS BOLT!" "Okay, now while that is going on." She then reaches and grabs the emerald. Mahdi throw his hand out in front of him and his drones created an energy shield to block the blast. "Hmph, Chaos Control" Time slows dramaticly as the apostle travels behind Mahdi and hits him with another Chaos Bolt before time speeds up "A shiny green rock, just what the doctor (me) ordered." Ophelia says as drops the emerald into her mouth and swallows it. "Ugh, tastes like dirt." She said as she gulpled it down with a comically disgusted look. "I feel that..." Normally when entering the scene via portal, it is done far more cautiously and carefully, but at the moment the red-striped feline simply tore it open, spurts of dimensional energies shooting out here and there as she stepped toward the event, the portal whipping closed behind her. Mahdi skid into the steps of the alter. "Damn it!" He got up dusting himself off. "Alright then chaos user, great.. I'll just switch the drone's to code breaker aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand-" Mahdi's drones multiplied into 4 and stuck him with white lighting. After being shocked A power button symbol appeared on is chest. "Code breaker mode activated!" A voice from his drones sounded. "Heheheh..." "CHAOS BLAST" A shockwave of energy exploded from the apostle The drones formed and energy orb around Mahdi. when the blasts faded the shield disappeared. His drones circled around his hand and fired lighting bullets like a mini gun. (Jared is the host here, so can we PLEASE wait a bit between the actions for him to act? If you're fine with the constant action, Jared, then that's fine. I just don't like to see people's roleplays get derailed.) (Chill m8, we can take a break, it's getting late anyway. Besides, if he wants to continue his thing, then he'll do it himself!) (Common, courtesy) (-3- well ok, good night, don't start again until we're all here) (@_@') Soon the Emerald fell into the super-sized foxes massive maw. She waited a few minutes and nothing seemed to happen. However, she then felt a sudden surge of energy coming from inside of her, power of a mystical sense that she never had encountered or felt before Virus was some yards away at this point when she realized the other with Ophelia was Asonja. Her attention turned to him for a moment, a wide-eyed stare. Mahdi back way a bit. "Hey Axel the fox lady ate the Master Emerald." Axel looked towards the altar. "Well thats gunna be a set back.. But if we hit her really hard in the gut she'll have to cough it up." "As much sense as that makes, this is why I'M the one who comes up with plans" Mahdi said as his drones stopped in the air behind him. "Name one time punching something hasn't worked" Axel cracked his knuckles. "Ripper.." Mahdi simply replied. Soon Ophelia smiled as she closed her eyes. Suddenly bizarre changes happened to her as she began to alter the very fabric of reality. Her black dress with red trimming suddenly became pearl white with golden trimmings. Her salmon pink fur suddenly changed to pure pink fur and her dark red eye gloss became violet purple. Even giant emerald colored bracelets suddenly appeared around both of her wrists and her waist band became golden. "I have transcended and evolved!" She let out as she opened her eyes revealing them to be now glowing and fiery orange instead of red. Asonja smirked as he watched Ophelia transformed. "Alright! That's one part of the plan done and over with!" He chuckled a bit as well. The apostle mocked Mahdi and teleported to Ophelia's side "Did... did you eat it?! That's not- I- whatever..." "I would've eaten it too but it's not the first thing to do. It still gets the job done." Asonja shrugged. "Anyways...Let us go. This island is going to fall beneath the ocean." She replied to Asonja and the apostle. "Right away!" Asonja nods. "Is it safe to jump from this height?" "No, now take my hand." She says as she holds it out. "Uhh...o-okay." He takes her hand, seeming nervous at first. "Alright." "And her we go." She said as she grabbed it and then the both of them suddenly teleported off the island. "Hey wait for me!!!" The apostle teleports after them Asonja jumped after they teleported. He wasn't used to the teleporting just yet. He realized he was still holding Ophelia's hand and let go, feeling a bit embarrassed from that. "Well, that's that. What's next?" "We watch them as they're trapped on a falling island." She said as she pointed to Angel Island which now was without power due to the loss of the Master Emerald. Asonja turned to watch the island fall. "Alright." He seemed to think to himself for a moment as it fell. I wonder what I would look like if I, too, ate the emerald. Ah well, Ophelia knows what she's doing. He shrugged and stretched. "Man, I love being powerful. It's so fun." The apostle rubs his hands together "Yes I know the feeling... Now then! What is our first course of action?" "That is up to our Mistress. I haven't heard much of the plan. All I heard was 'Get the Master Emerald, Eat it, and get Goddess-like powers'. I agreed to help and...now we're here" He put his arms out in front of him for a moment. "Though, I'm not used to being this tall quite yet. It feels great, of course, but I'm not used to it." "... Someone is dying today..." A spread of a red light formed over the floating island, shaking it slightly as it was held in place. Virus appeared in front of Ophelia and Asonja, a crackling sound coming from her hands. "... You have something..." She looked over to Asonja. "And YOU..." Asonja looked concerned, seeming to back away for a bit. "Oh look, one of them actually has a brain. Oh well, it would good to test out my new powers. However, we cannot linger. I have an entire universe to evolve. Wait, is that you Virus?" She replied to Virus. "Oh me oh my, this is unexpected. You two can deal with it right? I have some arrends I have to attend to." The apostle teleports away, leaving sparkles~ "I feel it... I taste it... You just... swallow of piece of us like that..." The red-striped feline hissed, teeth grinding. "And then... What is this?" She gestured to Asonja's state. "What is that?" "The future dear, don't tell me you're against evolutionary progress." Ophelia replied. Asonja crossed his arms, looking away from Virus for a moment. He had a look of mostly confusion, but also disgust. A black shell-like skin began growing over Virus's finger-tips. "You... want... chaos..." Her neck made a cracking noise while her head turned directly to Asonja, a screech of voice yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR FACE AWAY!" He tensed a little bit, seeming to look like he just hugged himself for a moment. He tried staying stoic. "Oh dear, she is having one of her episodes again." Ophelia stated. Asonja tried not laughing at that part. He was snickering, though. Oh my god that was priceless. He thought to himself. Something between a hiss and a chuckle sounded. "You have no idea..." The red-striped feline pulled her face back to Ophelia. "... You're getting stronger..." She grinned, eyes widening a bit, showing off the symbol-like irises. "... get stronger... but that... Asonja..." She looked back to him again. "What, happened?" He looked at Virus for a moment, going back to his regular stance. "It's nothing personal. I just feel like helping out." He just said blankly. "I just feel like kissing up and being her toy," She replied, mimicking his voice. "I altered his genetic structure at a sub-atomic level. However I did this before I transcended, nothing really." She simply replied. "Or that, yeah. It felt a bit weird at first but I feel great now." He added. "... You changed him instead of..." A blue light formed around Virus's hands. "I have something for you..." "What is it?" She asked. Asonja didn't like where this was going, so he stepped back a bit. Just one step back. "Not you," She replied to Ophelia. "You and I will talk later... oh..." She floated closer to Asonja. "You could done it, and you could have had it, so this is going to be chance mark two..." "What're you talking about...?" He seemed to sneer a little bit. "I haven't ruined any chance at all." (Just to mention, feel free to keep going with all that you had planned for the roleplay. Virus's deal right now is mostly just with Asonja so it doesn't hold things up.) "You're not stronger, you're drunk. You're spoiled and it will wear off." He growled a bit, crossing his arms for a moment and looked away. "I do not care. As long as I am helping someone that I've looked up to for a while now, it doesn't matter to me. What do you know of strength anyway? I've always wanted to be powerful and show someone, no, everyone that I'm not worthless! And this was my chance." "What do I know of strength?" Her glowing blue hand pounded once into his chest, a build-up of energy forming from inside. Asonja tensed a bit, not seeming to know what is going on. "W-what're you doing?" "Wait, let me just." Omega Ophelia then conjured up a giant bag of popcorn from out of nowhere. "There we go..." Aw c'mon! Don't rub it in, Ophelia! Asonja thought, taking her eyes on Ophelia for a second, and then back at Virus. "I can feel, and taste, everything about you, Asonja, and that is why I am not forgiving a single more lie you speak out, to me or yourself," The light began spreading around him. He looked around himself, still mute. But he was getting a bit worried now. "S-stop it! Leave me alone!" "You're not brave, you're not powerful, you're not even intimidating, and if that's what you want to be, THEN BE IT!" The light continued spreading around him, pulling away at various externalities and replacing them with some kind of new energy, an energizing force. The apostle reappears holding some watermelon slices "He's got a point" Asonja stopped moving and felt the energy coarse all around him. What is this? I feel...determined? Is that the right word? He thought to himself. "THIS," She shoved his core from his body, his physical body being turned into some glowing entity. Giant white wings appeared with streaks of yellow around. "That is potential, but I'm not going to just hand that over," She warned before returning him to his body as it faded back to his glowing hedgehog-like state. "You're going to earn it, and not on the piggybacks of others, GROVELING like a slave..." "Alright alright, enough of this. It's time to get down to my plan."she cutted in. "You can go on with your plan..." Virus began moving back. "First off I want to create a united new kingdom for both Mobians and humans, I shall call it the Omega Kingdom. Sounds better than the 'kingdom of Acorns' and the 'United Federation' if I do say so myself." She explained. Asonja was still trying to relax with what just happened. He nodded at Ophelia's words, seeming to think intensely. "I personally like the name too. It has a..ring to it." The apostle crossed it's arms "Meh, the last ruler had a better name... 'The' uh... 'Grand Tower of Mobius'!" "See, if you put it that way, it doesn't sound...you know, intimidating." Asonja points out in his opinion. "Well he wasn't trying to intimidate people ya'know? Not trying to take over the world. Besides, Omega isn't that intimidating either, Sigma is much cooler." Asonja shrugged. "Alright then. Anyway, we should get started on this before any more interuptions happen." And I should start thinking about how to unleash my potenial from what Virus has shown me... He thought to himself. "We should go to the kingdom of Acorns.Once there I can subjugate the kingdom to my will." She stated. "A nice choice, they shall be easier to deal with, let's get going!" the apostle bowed and flew ahead "Great, sounds nice," Virus half-replied, not entirely paying attention. "So do you need the island anymore?" "I dunno...There are still people on it. They'd probably be dead if you let them go now." Asonja suggested. "I wouldn't worry about that." said the apostle, "The entire island doesn't sink into the depths, they won't die." "Actually I was going to crumble it," Virus informed. "So yeah, they'd die. Point?" "Less interlopers for us, let it sink." Omega Ophelia coldly replied. "I was just wondering if you needed it, wasn't asking permission," The red-striped identity began nearing the island. "Well no, it's useless without the emerald, let it go." She simply responded. "I'd rather just crush it... unless there's an alternative reason you want it intact so badly." "No, just destroy it." She said. "See that's what I was saying in the first place," She tightened her fist, the striped on her arm lighting up as the island began to be pulled to the center of itself. "Anways, finish that up and let's all head out. I want to grace the old and decaying council of Acorn with my presence." Omega Ophelia replied. "I'm only here because the Master Emerald was being tampered with so I'm probably not sticking around much longer, but I might watch," Virus shrugged. "As long as you don't get in my way Virus you can watch all you like." She replied. "How romantic," Virus replied while still concentrated on the island. (Can't really just destroy it till the people on it respond.) Asonja scratched his head. " Pardon my attitude, but enough chatting. I'm aching to get some action." "If my plan succeeds we will not need to take action against the kingdom. They will bow before me as their new goddess and queen." Omega Ophelia corrected her underling. The apostle rolled it's eyes, but you couldn't see them because of it's mask "Ugh, no one will call you a 'goddess' I assure you." (You can let it go, Act One-b takes place as this is happening, i'll move it to the correct point if that's okay with you) The bottom of the island was little more than floating dust at this point, with the top layer crumbling. "Hmph, we'll see about that." Omega Ophelia replied in a rather annoyed tone back at the apostle. Asonja forgotten about Axel's plane crashing with the island and he laughs out loud. "Oh my god, I almost forgot. He fixed that thing like what, 5 times?" He eventually calmed down and looked to Ophelia. "Should we get going now?" "Yes, but this time we shall fly." She replied. "Ooo, flying! I love flying. Can you fly?" He asked her. "Ha ha, simple Asonja. With power of the Master Emerald the very universe is at my fingertips to manipulate putting us into the sky and allowing us to fly will be quite trivial in comparison with my knowledge of aeronautics as w physics professor." She said as she suddenly began to lift up into the sky. "Awwww yeah!" He smirked. "That's so awesome! You're going to be the best goddess this world will ever see." "See half of this I find entertaining, and the other half disgusting," Virus noted while following over. "not in the fun way either." "I do not really see how." Asonja says. "I may be the only one who can fly but I'm massive and I love being huge." "Uh huh." "Is that what disgusts you?" He scratched his head for a moment. "If so, why?" "I'm disgusted that you're praising her--Not that I hold that against dear little-big Ophelia here--but aside from not being the only person anyone here should be groveling over, I'm significantly... peeved, that you didn't earn what you have and that you just keep kissing up. Aside form embarrassing, it's incredibly unattractive. But of course, you don't have anything to prove to me... for now." "K-kissing?" He was blushing and looked at Ophelia and back at Virus. "As far as I'm concerned we haven't kissed. I think? I never kissed anyone in my life." "... Kissing up," She corrected. "It means complimenting all the time like a good little boy in a way that makes you look like a little toy." "Oh...sorry, I misinterpreted that." He sighed. "Anyway, I've looked up to Ophelia for quite as while as I have said it a million times. It's just her way of teaching is the greatest and I wouldn't let someone I trust down, even if it is a strange task such as this. I'd do anything for anything." "Okay stop," She held up a hand to him while holding another over her mouth. "Just for the sake of my non-existent stomach, stop. What are we doing again? Attacking the kingdom?" "Well, we're about to...we're gonna fly there. Except I can't fly so I'm gonna have to run there." "Very well." she says as she takes off. He watched Ophelia and ran in her direction as much as he could. Virus simply floated after. Soon Ophelia soared through the sky at an incredible rate, almost around that of a jet fighter. As she moved through the clouds she would let out giddy cries of joy and excitement as she had never been able to move so fast before in her entire mortal life. She zoomed in the sky leaving an array of bright colors and dazzling patterns that brightened up the entire sky. Clearly she was having fun as the very fabric of reality was able to only be limited by her very own imagination. Asonja just watched, sighing of jealousy. Act One-b: Escape from Angel Island Meanwhile on the island. "So Mahdi when we win where you wanna go to celebrate?" Axel was looking at the sky. "You always seem so bright eye'd and bushy tailed even when things are at their worst hm... hehehehe. Guess thats why we're still friends. Wish I shared your optimism some times. I mean We're about to battle a goddess and you say "When we win" You're insane." Mahdi said with a small smile on his face. "I have a plan." Axel simply replied. "Can't wait to hear this one." The code breakser form ran out and Mahdi sat on his drones like a chair. "The only thing that can beat a god or goddess is with another god or goddess." Axel said walking back to the X-31 phoenix. Mahdi sighed. " Your gunna try something stupid I just know it." Mahdi followed. "Wait!" A mysterious figure, similar to the apostle, appeared where the Master Emerld was once held. It had black robes and the same mask... Both Axel and Mahdi turned around. "I am the Rebel of the Master Emerald, whoever takes controll of it I shall defeat, I am the brother of that other masked man you saw. I can help." (Okay, wasn't paying attention to this due to it not being in the section my character was at, but Virus is currently keeping the Island in the air right now with her energy surrounding it. It's not falling. ~Trisell) (>.> -Xtar) "Rebel?" Axel questioned "This guys a lunatic even more than you when we have food fights back on Nimagi. I still find splinters when you power bombed me into that table." Mahdi said turning back around. The rebel sighed "Baiscly while the one you fought protects the controller of the emerald, I attack the controller of the emerald, as no one should controll it." It clears it's throat "Someone is holding this island afloat, so there is no rush to talk, let's..." "Fine what do you even have to say?" Axel crossed his arms. Mahdi just put one hand under his chin. "Listen, the Master Emerald contains limitless power, and not in the way the Chaos Emeralds do, The Master Emerald does not need to recharge after it's been used, it's infinite. So no matter what god you got they'd eventually fall to her..." It pauses as it floats closer to Axel "But, if we were to use the Emeralds in conjuntion with a god, he or she may be able to defeat her... we have to act fast though, if we catch her before mastering her powers we might have an even better chance." "Alright then Mahdi go with our new "friend" to get the emeralds while I go to the Realm of Salvation. or atleast try to get there." Axel said backing up a bit. "Dude you have to be dead in order to get there. Or unless....... no no no no Axel don't do it please!!" Mahdi caught wind of what Axel was planning. Axel spoke in his native tongue that translated to: The God of Destruction is just a title bestowed upon a weak ill tempered joke of deity!" "Its over man its all over!!" Mahdi started to panic. "Uh...?" The new friend seemed confused "I don't speak gibberish so let's just get going before whoever is holding this island afloat let's go" It grabs Mahdi's arm and teleports away. Dark clouds roll in red lighting flashes across the sky. "Now I'm going to break more than your arm!" A voice could be heard from the clouds. A Wolf with pure white fair and a red tattoo descended from the clouds onto the island. (Whoever keeps saying that the island is afloat, PLEASE read previous comments before responding because the island has been almost completely crushed at this point.) The last of the island had been dissolved now, a floating clusture in the sky. "Yo Fenrir hows it going? Im sure you already know why I said those things and Im pretty sure you don't care." "This fox lady became a god through artificial power. No matter how powerful she gets she isn't worthy of the title "God." Which is why I'm willing to let those "comments" you said go and help you destroy her." "Uh we need the Master Emerald intact to prevent the island from sinking into the ocean." Axel said looking at the crumbling ground. " I'm going to destroy her, why should I care about an island that isnt under the watch of the others?" Fenrir began to float as the ground under him gave way. "Now cmon this place is about to go.." Fenrir grabbed Axel by the scarf. "WAIT MY PLA--" Axel's plane was left behind on the island. Fenrir and Axel reappeared on the island of Nimagi. "We wait here til Mahdi and that other person gets back." "Right." Axel said flopping onto the grass infront of the freedom fighter's base. (welp?) (Okay, now the Kingdom of Acorn part can commence.) Act Two: The Kingdom's Rude Awakening. Asonja arrived a bit late, panting and slowing down dramatically. "Man, being huge take a lot out of me...Is this the place?" He asked. Ophleia then touched down with a super force of that of a small meteor impacting the ground. As she did so she left a large whole in the ground and a thick field of dust around her. She began coughing slightly as the dust moved around and upwards into the air. "Not one of my better ideas." She remarked. He held out his hand to her to help her up. "But it looked awesome from this angle though." "Point taken." Ophelia said as she allowed herself to be helped back up. He drew back his hand, and looked around the place. "So...how're we going to approach this?" "First I need to break their will." Omega Ophelia replied. "And how may I assist on this goal?" He asked. "You won't." She responded. "Alright fine..." He crossed his arms. "I'll just watch." "Now. turn back to normal." Omega Ophelia ordered. "R-right..." He shrank back to normal, and looked up at her. He was trying to avoid the dress completely so he wouldn't get squashed. As he did this she did so as well. She then motioned for him to follow along with her as she proceeded towards the Acorn Kingdom. He followed close behind. He seemed rather quiet now and occasionally looked around. Virus just walked after casually. Axel walked around his Island. "well crap my plane is destroyed again. Now ima have to find the pieces and fix it...for the 5th time." Axel said sighing. Mahdi floated back to the island. "Hey Axel good news I found your plane, but the bad news is that its at the bottom of the ocean." Mahdi landed on the grass. walking to the base. Axel sighed. "My baby is gone.." "Yes well when all this is over I'll fix it up for ya good as new eh?" Mahdi said walking into the base. "Yeah we have to deal with his Ophleia person and fix Angel Island." Axel replied sitting down in his leader's chair. "I'll try to locate the master emerald's signal inside her, thats if she didn't digest it." Mahdi said going to his room. Asonja puts his arms behind his head, continuing to look around. "Huh...Deja Vu..." (Anyone want to play canon characters for this part? ) (I'm not really that good with Canon characters, but I'll give it a shot ~Sonicsilva1) (What about Trisel? ) (I dunno, that's up to him. I have no idea where he is) (Am I being asked to handle canon characters? ~Trisell) (Si, senor) (Yes.) (Which ones? ~Trisell) (Any that would be currently be residing in the kingdom of Acorn.) (Hm... I can probably do maybe one or two. Ophelia's group is already at the kingdom? (Very well, be whoever. They are.) (Question: Is this post-retcon or pre-retcon because I don't follow post-retcon) (Pre-retcon because Moebius is a thing somewhere.) (That's good to know. Alrightiness.) A hologram of Nicole appeared in front of Ophelia's group as they approached. "Welcome to New Mobotropolis. Please state your business." Asonja said nothing, as if afraid of what he'll say would be entirely wrong, so he let Ophelia to do the talking. "I wish to talk to the princess." Ophelia asked in an unervingly calm manner. A green light began moving out from the wall, attempting to scan the group for any unusual properties. Asonja had...strangely nothing. There was a few things, but they were very minor. He just seemed lower than normal. The power of the Master Emerald and Ophelia's unique and altered DNA would perhaps be clearly matched. The light turned red before returning back into the city. "You're emitting a powerful-" She stopped. She didn't continue for a good ten seconds. "The Mas- the island," The hologram vanished. "Well I would say we've been found out," Virus noted. "Or... you I guess, though she probably scanned me too. Anyway, you gonna smash things now?" "I'd join in but...I don't think Nicole found me as a threat." Asonja shrugged. "I suppose it is time." Ophelia replied as she enlarged once more, almost over the walls like a Titan. Immediately the dome began to form a secondary protective layer as a vibrational wave was sent outward from the dome, to dizzy and push back the group. An alert could be heard. "Umph!" Omega Ophelia said as she stomped back from the wave. The pulses continued as eventually the smaller doors below opened up, a blue streak zipping past the entire group away and out of sight. "Sonic!" Omega Ophelia let out while trying to hold her really big dress down from the breeze of his speed. "... They don't usually run away unless they're getting ready to hit something... hard," Virus noted. "... Well anyway, the wall's still there so until h-" The blur had come back by now, tearing the ground yards into the air as he reached them again. Instead of crashing into them, however, he was circling, an immediately cyclone forming as he focused directly on Ophelia. "Eep! My dress!" Omega Ophelia said as she was more concerned with her dress flowing up than Sonic himself, even as he did this. "Maybe next time invest in something more appliable to gravity," A snarky quip came from the hedgehog as he began narrowing in toward her torso, the section where the chaos energy was being sensed, to break it out, or force it out the mouth. Asonja was standing far back on a rooftop, watching the current events. He wasn't sure what to do. (I HATE edit conflicts) (I feel.) "No!!!!!!!" Omega Ophelia said as she let out an ear piercing super amplified shriek at him. Asonja winced at the very loud shriek as he just watched. The cyclone became slower and more jagged, a short "Akk!" coming from Sonic as he was briefly disoriented. He began speaking something but it wasn't very audible with all the noise around them. Planes began coming out toward Ophelia. "Annoying pests!" Omega Ophelia let out as she began swiping at the planes. The planes made sure to keep their distance while firing at Ophelia. "Hey Tails, aim at the gut!" Sonic called out as he began circling Ophelia's feet to trip her. The sound of metal whirring was heard as a bionic rabbit girl charged an arm cannon. "Enough of this! Chaos Wave!" Ophelia let out as she generated a strong radial attack around herself. Asonja got up and stepped back further up the roof to get a bigger view of what's going on. He was so far amazed at the sights. (They're outside of the city dome I thought. I don't think it's too important though for Asonja.) (Yup, poor Asonja x3) The planes were knocked back, Bunny's arm cannon being knocked back as well, causing her to shoot upward, the beam now heading for Ophelia's had. Sonic was sliding across the ground. (Cough cough) "Trying to gang up on me eh? Well let's see how you like being ganged up on!" Omega Ophelia said as she concentrated and formed several duplicates of herself that were just her giant size. (Just wondering if Asonja is going to get involved before I respond to that.) (I suppose.) (I mean, Asonja is just watching at this point. He has no way of joining in right now) "Careful," Virus called over. "Don't want your rock-candy to shatter in your stomach." "Sal, could use some back up right about a few seconds ago!" Sonic called into his earpiece.